


Sickness

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: When Akko catches a nasty stomach virus, she's comforted by Diana being there with her.





	Sickness

The first thing Akko felt when she woke up was excruciating pain in her stomach. Inhaling sharply, she curled up on herself and let out a soft whimper. She could feel the heat radiating off her as her stomach knotted uncomfortably, forcing her to grunt a little and shift slightly.

“Akko, time to get up.” Crap, they had classes today. Taking a breath, Akko quickly threw her blankets off and scooted off her bed, doing her best not to make a noise as the pain shot through her stomach in protest.

“I’m up, I’m up…”

She yelped a little when Sucy swooped in, violating her personal space and examining her with dull eyes. “You’re sick.”

Puffing her cheeks out, she weakly tried to object to the accusation, but ended up turning her head and coughing violently. Sucy raised her eyebrow at the usually hyperactive witch as she cleared her throat a little. "I'm fine..." She croaked.

"Sure you are. Lay back down." Akko whined even as Sucy pushed her friend back into bed. "Lotte and I will let everyone know why you aren't in class. Just rest alright?" "Alright..." Akko huffed, secretly relieved as she snuggled up back under the covers.

Her face felt way too hot, and her stomach did another painful knot. She shifted, trying to find a comfortable position as weariness overtook her, and with a ragged breath she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

The next thing Akko knew, there was a cool substance on her face. Unwilling to open her eyes, she just lay there for a moment, gently reaching up to touch what she could now identify as a washcloth draped over her forehead.

"Don't move it too much, you'll knock it off."

Akko would recognize that english-slanted tone anywhere. She tilted her head a little towards the sound of her voice. "Diana...?" She couldn't see what Diana was doing, but based on the brief snap of a book being shut she assumed her friend was reading something.

The sound of a chair scraping closer caught her attention a little more, and Diana's tone was softer than usual as she spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach's revolting on me." Akko rasped, coughing again and groaning as the jerks send pain shooting up her stomach before whimpering.

A soft hand brushed back some stray hairs on her forehead, and Diana's hand was soon soothing Akko's hair. "Yes, it appears that there were some bad potatoes in the harvest this time, and guess who happened to have eaten all of them?" She hummed, and Akko just groaned a little. "You'll be in here for a few days until we can get some potion to help settle your stomach."

"Class..." She whined, knowing that her grades were already bad enough without missing class. Professor Finelan would have her head if she got anymore terrible grades.

"I and Constanze have taken the liberty of taking extensive notes for you, and we'll all meet up when you're better for a study group to help you out. I've also explained to Professor Finelan your circumstances, and even she wouldn't try anything." Diana's hand gently smoothed back some of Akko's hair, and she could hear the warmth in the blonde's tone. "Just rest Akko, I'll be here when you wake up."

Breathing a little, Akko mutely nodded and lay her head more firmly back against the pillow. There was a small smile creeping up her lips as she went to sleep again though, comforted by Diana's presence. With a final deep breath, sleep overtook her again.

Akko didn't know what time it was or what day it was when she woke up again. With a small groan, she shifted a bit. The washcloth fell off of her face and she opened her eyes, rubbing them as the world swam into view. On the bedside table was loaded with different get well presents. Lotte had settled with just a simple card, written in her pristine hand writing. Leaning over, she inspected a vial that obviously came from Sucy, although Akko eyed the vial of liquid warily. Sucy was one of her best friends, but that didn't mean she suddenly trusted the potion's she brewed.

Setting that down, she saw a gift basket full of sweets and baked treats from Jazminka, with Amanda's name hastily scrawled as an add-on. Of course. Rolling her eyes, she finally plucked up a little figure from Constanze, it looked like a miniature stan-bot, with a sign saying "Get well soon!" She laughed a little, setting the Mini-Stan back and laying back down with a heaving sigh. She still felt weak, but her stomach seemed to be cooperating with her for the moment.

Her whole body ached though, and Akko knew that she would likely go back to bed soon. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled when she saw Diana sitting there, head drooped down and hair spilling over her face and onto her book. Her back was going to be so messed up. Her eyes twinkled a little, maybe she could help...

Looking around, Akko leaned over and grabbed her wand. With a steady breath, she pointed it at Diana's chair. "Comferto Chiaro." The magic swirled around the blonde's chair, turning it into a cushy armchair as opposed to a stiff wooden one. Diana awoke with a startled noise, looking around before seeing Akko laying there, wand in hand and panting.

She quickly composed herself and gave her a stern look. "What are you doing?"

Akko shrugged, laying back and placing her wand gently on the counter. "Thought you looked uncomfortable in that old chair...glad to see it worked."

Diana rolled her eyes, grabbing the fallen washcloth and getting up. Akko watched her walk to the sink and begin to douse it in cold water. "Thank you Akko, but you shouldn't be performing magic when you're sick." She wrung the washcloth out and walked back over to her. "You should be resting, not straining yourself for my benefit."

Waving her off, she let Diana push her back and reapply the washcloth. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go back to sleep." Diana huffed in satisfaction, but Akko quickly grabbed her hand before she sat down. "Hey...Diana?"

Akko was glad that Diana didn't pull her hand away. "Hm?"

Squeezing it softly, Akko smiled under the washcloth. "Thank you."

She felt her hand squeezed back before it was let go, and she could hear Diana getting comfortable in the new chair. With a fond smile on her face, Akko closed her eyes for the final time that night and went back to sleep.

If Diana was there, she would sleep soundly.


End file.
